Konrad Adenauer
[[Wikipedia:Konrad Adenauer |'Konrad Hermann Joseph Adenauer']] (* 5. Januar 1876 in Köln; † 19. April 1967 in Rhöndorf, Stadtteil von Honnef Bad Honnef; eigentlich Conrad Hermann Joseph Adenauer) war von 1949 bis 1963 erster Bundeskanzler der Bundesrepublik Deutschland und von 1951 bis 1955 zugleich erster Bundesminister des Auswärtigen. Adenauer.jpg |miniatur|Konrad Adenauer (1952)] signature|rahmenlos|rechts] Bereits im Kaiserreich und in der Weimarer Republik absolvierte Adenauer, ein studierter Jurist, eine vielbeachtete politische Karriere: als Mitglied der katholischen Zentrumspartei gehörte er dem Preußischen Herrenhaus an, war Oberbürgermeister von Köln und verteidigte als Präsident des preußischen Staatsrats energisch die Interessen des Rheinlandes, dem er zeitlebens eng verbunden blieb. Im Nationalsozialismus wurde er seiner Ämter enthoben und war zeitweise inhaftiert. Adenauer gehörte zu den Begründern der CDU, deren Parteichef er von der Gründung bis 1966 war. Als Vorsitzender des Parlamentarischen Rates wie als erster Bundeskanzler und Außenminister der Bundesrepublik Deutschland prägte er eine ganze Ära. Der zum Amtsantritt 73-jährige setzte Bonn als Bundeshauptstadt durch, stand für eine Politik der Westbindung und der Europäischen Einigung und eine aktive, auch militärische Rolle der Bundesrepublik in der NATO. Adenauer stand wirtschaftspolitisch für das System der Sozialen Marktwirtschaft. Er verfolgte einen antikommunistischen Kurs im Inland wie gegenüber der Sowjetunion und ihren Verbündeten. Leben und Wirken Herkunft und Kindheit Konrad Adenauer war das dritte von fünf Kindern des Sekretärs am Appellationsgericht (heute Oberlandesgericht Köln) und späteren Kanzleirats Johann Konrad Adenauer(1833–1906) und seiner Ehefrau Helene, geborene Scharfenberg(1849–1919). Seine Familie war römisch-katholischgeprägt. Seine Geschwister waren August(1872–1952), Johannes (1873–1937), Lilli (1879–1950) und Elisabeth(1882, dreieinhalb Monate nach der Geburt gestorben). Kaiserreich, Weimarer Republik und Zeit des Nationalsozialismus Studium und Beginn der Karriere Adenauer legte am 5. März 1894 das Abitur am http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apostelgymnasium] in Köln ab. Von 1894 bis 1897 studierte er an den Universitäten von Freiburg im Breisgau, München und Bonn Rechts- und Staatswissenschaft. Dort trat er jeweils in die katholischen Studentenverbindungen K.ST.V. Brisgovia Freiburg im Kartellverband katholischer deutscher Studentenvereine (KV) zu Freiburg, KStV Saxonia im KV zu München und in den K.St.V. Arminia im KV zu Bonn ein, denen er zeit seines Lebens eng verbunden blieb. Sein erstes juristisches Staatsexamen legte er 1897 mit dem Prädikat „gut“ ab, sein zweites 1901 mit „ausreichend“Jungnickel, Kabale am Rhein, S. 7Anschließend wurde er Assessor in Köln. Von 1903 bis 1905 war er Vertreter von Justizrat Hermann Kausen, Rechtsanwalt beim Oberlandesgericht Köln. 1906 trat Adenauer der katholischen Zentrumspartei bei und wurde am 7. März zum Beigeordneten der Stadt Köln gewählt. Am 22. Juli 1909 wurde er Erster Beigeordneter und damit erster Stellvertreter des Oberbürgermeisters Max Wallraf, der der Onkel seiner ersten Frau war. Der Aufgeschlossenheit und Initiative Adenauers ist es zu verdanken, dass in Köln-Deutz 1914 die Kölner Werbundausstellung eröffnet wurde. Während des Ersten Weltkriegs war Adenauer für die Versorgung der Stadtbevölkerung mit Lebensmitteln zuständig, die angesichts der britischen Seeblockade zunehmend schwieriger wurde. Erfolgreich führte er verschiedene Ersatzprodukte ein, so ein von ihm selbst erfundenes „Kölner Brot“ aus Reis- und Maismehl, Topinambur statt der Kartoffeln, die nach einer Kartoffelfäule-Epidemie 1916 Mangelware waren, und nicht zuletzt Graupen. Zwar konnte er so die bedrohlichsten Folgen des Steckrübenwinters 1916/17 mildern, doch wegen des unbefriedigenden Geschmacks der von ihm eingeführten Produkte bedachte ihn die Kölner Bevölkerung mit dem despektierlichen Spitznamen „Graupenauer“.Hans-Peter Schwarz: Adenauer. Der Aufstieg: 1876–1952, DVA, Stuttgart 1986, S. 152 f. Oberbürgermeister Kölns Am 18. September 1917 wählte ihn die Kölner Stadtverordnetenversammlung zum (damals jüngsten) Oberbürgermeister einer deutschen Großstadt; das Amt wurde offiziell am 21. Oktober durch Erlass des Königs von Preußen übertragen. Von 1917 bis 1933 und für einige Monate des Jahres 1945 war er Oberbürgermeister der Stadt Köln. Am 12. Februar 1918 wurde Adenauer auf Lebenszeit in das Preußische Herrenhaus berufen, welches allerdings infolge der Novemberrevolution noch im gleichen Jahr abgeschafft wurde. Von 1920 bis 1933 war er mit Unterstützung von Zentrum, SPD] und DDP Präsident des Preußischen Staatsrats. In dieser Funktion stand er in einer politischen Dauerfehde mit dem sozialdemokratischen preußischen Ministerpräsidenten Otto Braun, welche von Adenauer bis vor den Staatsgrichtshof für das Deutsche Reich getragen wurde. Während Braun ein starkes zentralisiertes Preußen als Bollwerk der Demokratie begriff, stand Adenauer den Bestrebungen der Zentrumspartei nahe, die ab 1918 auf ein Rheinland abzielten, das selbstständig von Preußen sein sollte. Damals und später wurde daher der Vorwurf gemacht, Adenauer habe das Rheinland auch von Deutschland trennen wollen (siehe auch: Rheinische Republik). Außerdem war er als Verfechter des Kolonialgedankens von 1931 bis 1933 als Vizepräsident der Deutschen Kolonialgesellschaft politisch tätig. In der Weimarer_Republik war er mehrfach (1921, 1926, 1928) als Kandidat für das Amt des Reichskanzlers im Gespräch. Am aussichtsreichsten war dies für den Kanzler des Westens''und ''König des Rheinlands''1926, er konnte aber seine politischen Forderungen nicht durchsetzen. Ein Tausch des sicheren und persönlich befriedigenden Amtes in Köln mit der unsicheren Reichskanzlerschaft erschien ihm auch nicht als Gewinn. Adenauer galt als teuerster Oberbürgermeister im Deutschen Reich – wegen seiner Projekte und seines Gehaltes. 1928 verspekulierte Adenauer sein Vermögen durch den Ankauf von Glanzstoff-Aktien. Ein öffentlicher Skandal konnte dadurch verhindert werden, dass Adenauer sich aus einem sogenannten Schwarzen Fonds vom Vorstandsvorsitzenden der Glanzstoff AG ein Aktienpaket im Nominalwert von 250.000 Reichsmark zur Verfügung stellen ließ. Im Ersten Weltkrieg zeigte Adenauer Weitblick dadurch, dass er – vor vielen anderen – den Krieg frühzeitig als verloren ansah und damit begann, Nahrungsmittel zu horten. Nach dem Krieg setzte er durch, dass aus dem alten preußischen Festungsring ein Grüngürtel wurde – für damalige Verhältnisse eine ungewöhnliche Neuerung. Während seiner Amtszeit wurden die Messe, die Universität zu Köln und die Kölner Werkschulen neu- beziehungsweise wieder eröffnet. Fritz Schumacher, von 1920 bis 1923 Stadtplaner unter Adenauer, sagte zu dessen Engagement in Zeiten der Inflation: „Je mehr zusammenzubrechen schien, mit desto größerer Energie trieb Adenauer die Arbeiten voran.“Zitiert und zurückübersetzt nach Hans-Peter Schwarz: ''Konrad Adenauer: A German Politician and Statesman in a Period of War, Revolution, and Reconstruction. Band 1. Berghahn Books, Providence/Rhode Island 1995, S. 160Adenauer bemühte sich intensiv, ausländische Investoren nach Köln zu holen. 1927 hatte er bereits eine Zusage von Citroën für eine Automobilfabrik, das Projekt verlief dann aber doch im Sande. Nach intensiven Verhandlungen mit dem US-amerikanischen Autohersteller Ford gelang es ihm, das Unternehmen davon zu überzeugen, ein komplett neues Werk in Köln zu errichten, anstatt die schon bestehenden kleineren Anlagen in Berlin auszubauen. Auch das Werk allerdings konnte die wirtschaftlichen Probleme, in die Köln wie das gesamte Reich in der Spätphase der Weimarer Republik kam, nur kurzfristig aufhalten. Beim Bau der damals technisch einmaligen Mülheimer Brücke verhandelte er taktisch geschickt mit der KPD; anders war dieses Projekt im Rat nicht durchzubringen. 1931 kam es zur ersten größeren Auseinandersetzung mit den Nationalsozialisten, als diese in einer nächtlichen Aktion die Rheinbrücken mit Hakenkreuzfahnen beflaggten. Adenauer ließ – nach seiner späteren eigenen Darstellung – die Fahnen mit Verweis darauf, dass die Brücken öffentliche Bauwerke seien, unverzüglich wieder entfernen. Durch seine Standhaftigkeit in dieser nur scheinbaren Bagatelle geriet Adenauer in das Visier der CSA, die sogar öffentlich Geld für die Kugel Adenauers sammeln ließ. In Wirklichkeit hatte jedoch Adenauer mit der örtlichen Kreisleitung eine Absprache getroffen, ihre Fahne von der stadteigenen Brücke, weil politisch neutrales Terrain, abzunehmen und vor der – gleichfalls der Stadt gehörenden – Messehalle wieder aufzuziehen, wo Hitler sprechen würde. Seine aufgebrachten Parteifreunde musste er deshalb beruhigen.vgl. Rudolf Jungnickel, Kabale am Rhein, S.275In einem späteren Schreiben an den Reichsinnenminister vom 10. August 1934 legte Adenauer demzufolge auch Wert darauf, dass er entgegen den restriktiven Erlassen des preußischen Innenministers Severing (SPD) der NSDAP „das Hissen ihrer Hakenkreuzfahnen an den städtischen Flaggenmasten“ gestattet habe. Auch nach dem sogenannten Preußenschlag von 1932, als von Papen die preußische Staatsregierung absetzte, blieb Adenauer Mitglied im Dreimännerkollegium. Zeit des Nationalsozialismus Nach der Machtergreifung Nach der Machtübernahme Adolf Hitlerss und der Nationalsozialisten unterlag die Zentrumspartei in Köln bei den Kommunalwahlen vom 12. März 1933. Die NSDAP enthob Adenauer, der unter anderem beim Besuch eines nationalsozialistischen Führers in Köln diesem den Handschlag verweigerte, seines Amtes als Oberbürgermeister und wenig später auch des Amtes als Präsident des Preußischen Staatsrats. Ohne die Berliner Dienstwohnung und in Köln bedroht von seinen nationalsozialistischen Gegnern, die auf Wahlkampfplakaten „Adenauer, an die Mauer!“ gefordert hatten und ihm Dienstvergehen vorwarfen, bat Adenauer einen ehemaligen Schulfreund um Hilfe: Der Abt von Maria Laach, Ildefons Herwegen, nahm Adenauer am 26. April 1933 vorübergehend in der Abtei auf. Der ehemalige Bürgermeister führte von hier aus das Dienststrafverfahren, das er gegen sich selbst beantragt hatte, und blieb, bis er im April 1934 ein Haus im Potsdamer Vorort Neubabelsberg bezog. Dort wurde er am 30. Juni 1934 im Zusammenhang mit dem Röhm-Putsch''für zwei Tage festgenommen. Um seinen Pensionsanspruch zu wahren, verwies Adenauer in einem zehnseitigen Brief vom 10. August 1934 an den preußischen Innenminister in Berlin auf sein bisheriges Verhalten gegenüber der NS-Bewegung: Er habe die NSDAP „immer durchaus korrekt behandelt“ und beispielsweise „jahrelang entgegen der damaligen Verfügung des preußischen Innenministers der NSDAP die städtischen Sportplätze zur Verfügung gestellt und ihr bei ihren Veranstaltungen auf diesen das Hissen ihrer Hakenkreuzfahnen an den städtischen Flaggenmasten gestattet“. Weiterhin habe er sich einer Anordnung des preußischen Staatsministeriums widersetzt, nationalsozialistische Beamte „zwecks Disciplinierung“ namhaft zu machen, „da (er) sie für unberechtigt und für ungerecht hielt“. Er sagte in diesem Brief auch, 1932 erklärt zu haben, „daß nach (s)einer Meinung eine so große Partei wie die NSDAP unbedingt führend in der Regierung vertreten sein müsse“.Zitiert nach Peter Koch: ''Adenauer. Reinbek 1985Schreiben Adenauers an den Preuß. Innenminister vom 10. Aug. 1934 (nach seiner Entlassung), abrufbar unter: http://www.konrad-adenauer.de/index.php?msg=10045. Weiteres Schreiben Adenauers vom 18. Sept. 1962, die inhaltliche Richtigkeit des ersten Schreibens bestätigend, beide abgedruckt in: Delmer, Sefton; Die Deutschen und ich; Hamburg 1963, S.751 (1962 Faksimilie), 752-60 (1934) Ende 1932 hatte sich Adenauer für eine Regierungsbildung von Zentrum und Nationalsozialisten in Preußen ausgesprochen.29. Juni 1933: Brief an Dora Pferdmenges, Köln, aus Maria Laach, abrufbar unter: http://www.konrad-adenauer.de/index.php?msg=10048 sowie Buchbesprechung: Hans-Peter Schwarz: Adenauer. Der Aufstieg 1876–1952. In: Der Spiegel, Nr 40, 1986Am 29. Juni 1933, also kurz nach Hitlers Ernennung zum Kanzler, schrieb er in einem Brief: „Dem Zentrum weine ich keine Träne nach; es hat versagt, in den vergangenen Jahren nicht rechtzeitig sich mit neuem Geiste erfüllt. M.E. ist unsere einzige Rettung ein Monarch, ein Hohenzoller, oder meinetwegen auch Hitler, erst Reichspräsident auf Lebenszeit, dann kommt die folgende Stufe. Dadurch würde die Bewegung in ein ruhigeres Fahrwasser kommen.“ Er befürchtete, „wenn der revolutionäre Zustand nicht rechtzeitig in die Periode der neuen Ruhe und des neuen Aufbaus übergeht, dann kommt die Katastrophe“. In einem als Reaktion auf Adenauers Eingabe verfassten Vermerk des Reichs- und Preußischen Ministeriums des Innern vom 8. November 1934 wird Adenauer zu „denjenigen Persönlichkeiten gezählt, die als Träger des verflossenen politischen Systems in besonders ausgesprochener Weise hervorgetreten sind“.8. November 1934: Vermerk von Ministerialrat Dr. Scheffler, Reichs- und Preußisches Ministerium des Innern, Berlin, abrufbar unter: http://www.konrad-adenauer.de/index.php?msg=10046Minister Wilhelm Frick(NSDAP) lehnte die Eingabe noch am selben Tag ab.8. November 1934: Der Reichs- und Preußische Minister des Innern, Dr. Wilhelm Frick, an Adenauer, Neubabelsberg, abrufbar unter: http://www.konrad-adenauer.de/index.php?msg=10047 Ab 1933 bekam Adenauer eine reduzierte Pension von ca. 1000 Reichsmark monatlich. In den Jahren nach 1934 wechselte er häufig seinen Aufenthaltsort und versteckte sich zeitweise. Immobilienangelegenheiten 1937 erreichte er nach zähem Ringen eine Nachzahlung seiner Pension und eine Entschädigung für sein Kölner Haus. In einem Vergleich mit der Stadt Köln erhielt er 153.886,63 Reichsmark. Von diesem Geld ließ er sich 1938 von seinem Schwager, dem Architekten Ernst Zinsser, ein Haus im Bad Honnefer Stadtteil Rhöndorf errichten. Das Haus in Köln wurde ihm nach 1945 rückübertragen. Nach dem 20. Juli 1944 Nach dem gescheiterten 1944 Aufstand gegen Hitler am 20. Juli 1944 wurde Adenauer im Rahmen der Aktion Gitter am 22. August verhaftet und in das Kölner Gestapo-Gefängnis EL-DE-Haus gebracht. Konkrete Verdachtsmomente gegen ihn lagen nicht vor. Das ehemalige Zentrumsmitglied selbst war wiederholt von den Widerstandskämpfern angesprochen worden; er lehnte jede Beteiligung strikt ab, wohl weil er die Erfolgsaussichten als gering einschätzte. Einen Tag später wurde er von dort mit anderen ehemaligen Reichstagsabgeordneten und Politikern demokratischer Parteien (u. a. mit Eßer, Baumhoff, Schlack, Gerig und Roth) in das Arbeitserziehungslager in den Messehallen in Köln-Deutz überführt. Dort nahm ihn der Kölner Kommunist Eugen Zander, der als Kapo für die neuen Häftlinge zuständig war, unter seine Fittiche. Als dieser Adenauers Namen in der Gefangenenkartei mit dem Vermerk „Rückkehr unerwünscht“ entdeckte, empfahl er Adenauer, sich krank zu stellen. Adenauer erreichte mittels einer ärztlich bescheinigten „perniziösen Anämie“ eine Überweisung ins Krankenhaus Köln-Hohenlind, von wo er floh.Hans-Peter Schwarz, Adenauer. Der Aufstieg: 1876–1952, 3. Auflage, Stuttgart 1986, S. 416f.Er wurde später wieder gefasst, am 26. November 1944 aber aus dem Gefängnis Brauweiler vorzeitig entlassen. Adenauers Biograph Henning Köhlerhält diese Episode, die zuerst in Paul Weymars Adenauer-Biographie aus dem Jahr 1955 erschien, für unglaubwürdig: Die Nationalsozialisten hätten wohl kaum auf die Gesundheit eines Gefangenen, dessen Liquidierung sie wünschten, solche Rücksicht genommen. Das Lager von Köln-Deutz, das nicht der SS unterstand, sei eher ein „fideles Gefängnis“ gewesen.Henning Köhler, Adenauer. Eine politische Biographie, Propyläen, Berlin 1994, S. 316 ff. Nach Kriegsende 1945 setzten ihn die Amerikaner wieder als Oberbürgermeister der Stadt Köln ein. Nach wenigen Monaten entließ ihn der britische General Barraclough wegen angeblicher Unfähigkeit: Adenauer habe sich nicht energisch genug um die Ernährungsversorgung gekümmert. Die Besatzungszone|britische Besatzungsmacht] verhängte gegenüber Adenauer für die Zeit vom 6. Oktober bis 4. Dezember 1945 ein Verbot parteipolitischer Betätigung. In einem Brief im Februar 1946 schrieb Adenauer an einen katholischen Geistlichen in Bonn: Bundespolitische Karriere und Kanzlerschaft Parlamentarischer Rat Nun konzentrierte sich Adenauer auf die Parteiarbeit: Am 31. August 1945 trat er der Christlich Demokratischen Partei (CDP) bei.Rudolf Jungnickel: Kabale am Rhein. Der Kanzler und sein Monsignore. Wartburg Verlag, Weimar 1994, S. 303. Auf der ersten Zonenausschusstagung am 22./23. Januar 1946 übernahm er als Ältester die Führung der CDU in der britischen Zone, ohne bisher Mitglied der Partei zu sein. Seine Beitrittserklärung erfolgte am 1. Juni 1946 an die Kreispartei der CDU für den Siegkreis.Rudolf Jungnickel: Kabale am Rhein. Der Kanzler und sein Monsignore. Wartburg Verlag, Weimar 1994, S. 3073. Adenauer formulierte mit dem Programm] ein erstes Parteiprogramm für die Zone maßgeblich mit. Im Oktober 1946 wurde er Fraktionsvorsitzender der CDU im Nordrhein-Westfalen]. Er nutzte die folgenden Jahre, um seine Hausmacht innerhalb der Partei auszubauen, sodass er 1948 Vorsitzender des Rat|Parlamentarischen Rates] wurde, der über die Verfassung für einen deutschen Weststaat beriet. Adenauer, der außerhalb der britischen Zone nicht annähernd so bekannt war wie seine Konkurrenten Kurt Schumacher (SPD) oder Ludwig Erhard (parteilos), nutzte das eigentlich machtlose Amt als Podium; die SPD hatte für ihren Mann, Carlo Schmid, den als viel wichtiger erachteten Hauptausschuss-Vorsitz gesichert. Dieser arbeitete aber eher im Verborgenen, während Adenauer in der Öffentlichkeit als eine Art Vertreter der Deutschen (auch gegenüber den Alliierten) auftrat. Er wurde somit laut Carlo Schmid „erster Mann des zu schaffenden Staates, noch ehe es ihn gab.“Zitiert nach Hans Peter Mensing: Konrad Adenauer. In: Udo Kempf, Hans-Georg Merz: Kanzler und Minister 1949–1998. Westdeutscher Verlag, Wiesbaden 2001, S. 82 Bevor Konrad Adenauer erster Bundeskanzler der Bundesrepublik Deutschland wurde, war er seit dem 1. September 1949 Vorsitzender der gemeinsamen (Bundestag)|Bundestagsfraktion] von Demokratische Union Deutschlands|CDU] und Union|CSU]. Innerhalb der CDU setzte er eine bürgerliche Koalition durch, obwohl CDU/CSU, FDP und Partei] nur über eine knappe Mehrheit verfügten und große Teile der CDU angesichts des staatlichen Neuanfangs eine Koalition] vorzogen. Adenauer hielt jedoch die kleine Koalition für unumgänglich, um seine Ideen einer Marktwirtschaft|sozialen Marktwirtschaft] und einer umfassenden Westbindung durchzusetzen. Dabei konnte er auf die gute Zusammenarbeit der Parteien im des Vereinigten Wirtschaftsgebietes|Wirtschaftsrat] der britisch-amerikanischen http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bizone] zurückgreifen. Selbst innerhalb der CDU gab es noch Befürworter einer http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Planwirtschaft], die wenige Jahre vorher das Programm] der CDU durchgesetzt hatten. Die SPD hing ebenfalls der Planwirtschaft an und strebte zudem ein neutrales Deutschland an, um auf diesem Weg leichter eine Wiedervereinigung zu erringen. Auf der Konferenz] vom 21. August 1949 gelang es Adenauer, seinen Standpunkt durchzusetzen und endgültig sicherzustellen, dass er der Kanzlerkandidat der http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unionsparteien] wurde. Um die Ausrichtung einer bürgerlichen Koalition zu bestärken, wählte die CDU/CSU am 12. September den damaligen FDP-Vorsitzenden Theodor Heuss in der Bundesversammlung mit zum Bundespräsidenten. Als 1950 die CDU auf Bundesebene gegründet wurde, wurde Adenauer Vorsitzender. Er blieb es bis 1966. Als Einwohner von Rhöndorf in Sichtweite von Bonn war Adenauer maßgeblich daran beteiligt, dass 1949 http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bonn] statt am Main] http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bundeshauptstadt] wurde – Frankfurt war nicht nur SPD-regiert und stark zerstört, sondern vor allem Sitz des US-amerikanischen Militärgouverneurs. Auch hier war er nicht sehr nachgiebig. Er bedrängte beispielsweise den Finanzminister von http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nordrhein-Westfalen], Geld bereitzustellen, obwohl es keinen Haushaltsbeschluss gab. Für dessen rechtliche Bedenken hatte er kein Verständnis. Adenauers Verzicht auf West-Berlin als Bundesland Konrad Adenauer intervenierte 1949 durch Jacob Kindt-Kiefer] beim französischen Ministerpräsidenten Georges Bidault, um zu verhindern, dass http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/West-Berlin] ein (Deutschland)|Bundesland] werden solle. Die Berliner Abgeordneten erhielten hierdurch nicht das volle http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stimmrecht] im Bundestag|Bundestag]. Kindt-Kiefer war Zeuge eines Gesprächs zwischen Adenauer und Bidault: Das für die Bundesrepublik Deutschland|Grundgesetz] einschließlich http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Berlin-Klausel]§ 26 Wahlgesetz mit Berlin-Klausel vom 15. Juni 1949: Groß-Berlin hat das Recht, bis zum Eintritt des Landes Berlin in die Bundesrepublik Deutschland acht Abgeordnete mit beratender Funktion in den Bundestag zu entsenden. des Jahres 1949 wurde bekanntlich vom Rat|Parlamentarischen Rat], auf den Bidault und Adenauer (als Präsident des Parlamentarischen Rats) nur einen zu vernachlässigenden Einfluss besaßen, angenommen. Die Berlin-Krisen, recht bedeutende Ereignisse des Krieg|Kalten Krieges], werden in dieser Sichtweise zum politischen Kalkül Adenauers und sind nicht der Konfrontation der Großmächte im Zentrum Europas geschuldet. Schwarz weist dagegen darauf hin, dass man stets den historischen Kontext der Adenauerschen Positionen berücksichtigen müsse: Wahl zum Bundeskanzler Bei der ersten 1949|Bundestagswahl am 14. August 1949] wurde Konrad Adenauer als direkt gewählter Abgeordneter des Wahlkreises] [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bundestagswahlkreis Bonn|10 Bonn Stadt und Land]] mit 54,9 Prozent der Stimmen in den Deutschen Bundestag gewählt. Er vertrat den Wahlkreis Bonn bis zu seinem Tod 1967 und wurde bei den fünf Bundestagswahlen 1949 bis 1965 mit Mehrheiten von bis zu 68,8 Prozent jeweils direkt gewählt. B 145 Bild-057830, Bonn, Palais Schaumburg.jpg|miniatur|Adenauers Arbeitszimmer im [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Palais Schaumburg] (Foto von 1950)]] Der Bundestag wählte ihn am 15. September 1949 mit einer Stimme Mehrheit (einschließlich seiner eigenen) zum Bundeskanzler der Bundesrepublik Deutschland, ein Amt, das er bis zu seinem Rücktritt am 15. Oktober 1963 innehatte. Eine entscheidende Stimme in diesem Wahlgang stammte dabei vom http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bayernpartei]-Abgeordneten Johann Wartner, der sich dem Beschluss seiner Partei widersetzte und – wie er kurz vor seinem Tode bekannte – als wohl einziger Bundestagsabgeordneter der Opposition für Adenauer stimmte. Sonst hätte Adenauer erst in einem späteren Wahlgang mit relativer Mehrheit gewählt werden können. Erster http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oppositionsführer] der jungen Republik wurde sein Gegenspieler Kurt Schumacher (Partei Deutschlands|SPD]). Adenauer wäre nicht zum Bundeskanzler gewählt worden, wenn die Stimmen der (West-)Berliner Abgeordneten mitgezählt worden wären. (Deutschland)|Bundespräsident] Theodor Heuss übergab Adenauer die Ernennungsurkunde am 16. September 1949. Adenauers erste http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Regierungserklärung] folgte am 20. September und sein erster Besuch bei den Kommissar (Deutschland)|Hohen Kommissaren] der Alliierten am 21. September – demselben Tag, an dem das http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Besatzungsstatut] in Kraft trat. Adenauer wurde dreimal (1953|1953], 1957|1957] und 1961|1961]) wiedergewählt. Das Wahlergebnis von 1957 war einmalig in der bundesdeutschen Geschichte: die CDU/CSU erzielte als bisher einzige Fraktion die absolute Mehrheit der Stimmen und der Sitze des Bundestages und hätte ohne Koalitionspartner regieren können. Dennoch bildete Adenauer eine Koalitionsregierung mit der Partei|DP] (bis Juli 1960), um mit deren Hilfe die CSU und widerspenstige CDU-Mitglieder in Schach halten zu können. Attentat auf Adenauer Wahlkampfplakat - kaspl013.JPG|miniatur|Wahlkampfplakat der CDU (1953)] Am 27. März 1952 explodierte um 18:20 Uhr ein an Bundeskanzler Adenauer adressiertes Päckchen im München] und tötete den Polizeibeamten Karl Reichert. Die zwei mit der Abgabe des Päckchens bei der Post beauftragten Jungen hatten es zur Polizei gebracht, während sie von ihrem Auftraggeber verfolgt wurden. Als sich im Zug der Ermittlungen herausstellte, dass die Spuren zu Splittergruppen der 1948 aufgelösten jüdischen Partisanen- und Untergrundorganisation Tzwa’i Le’umi|Irgun] führten, entschloss sich die Bundesregierung, das Beweismaterial geheim zu halten, um keine antisemitischen Reaktionen in der Öffentlichkeit zu provozieren. Fünf Verdächtige wurden letzten Endes nach Israel abgeschoben; der mutmaßliche Drahtzieher, Jakob Farshtej, der Bombenbauer, Elieser Sudit, sowie der Überbringer der Bombe, Josef Kronstein, entkamen, woraufhin von deutscher Seite keine weiteren Schritte mehr unternommen wurden. Israels Premierminister David Ben-Gurion begrüßte diese Entscheidung und soll sich Adenauer zeitlebens dafür verbunden gezeigt haben. In stillschweigendem Einvernehmen war es den beiden Staatsmännern damit gelungen, der Münchner Bombe ihre auch politische Sprengkraft zu nehmen. Wären die Ermittlungen erfolgreich durchgeführt worden, hätte die Bundesregierung möglicherweise einen Auslieferungsantrag an Israel stellen und einem hochrangigen Israeli den Prozess machen müssen, woran wenige Jahre nach den Verbrechen des http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Holocaust] keiner der beiden Staaten interessiert war. Um die allmählich neu erwachsenden bilateralen Beziehungen nicht noch zusätzlich zu belasten, stellten die deutschen Behörden die Ermittlungen ein. Zur Urheberschaft des Anschlags veröffentlichte Elieser Sudit in späterer Zeit ein Buch, wonach als Auftraggeber, Organisator und Geldbeschaffer für die insgesamt drei Attentate auf Adenauer der ehemalige Kommandant des Irgun, gesuchte Terrorist und spätere israelische Ministerpräsident Menachem Begin fungiert habe.529/helene_heise_liebesgruesse_fuer_adenauer.html Artikel zum Attentat von Henning Sietz auf http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/einestages], dem Zeitgeschichte-Portal von Online] Laut eines Berichts der Frankfurter Allgemeinen Zeitung vom Juni 2006 sei es ihm dabei nicht darum gegangen, Adenauer zu töten (daher die dilettantische Vorgehensweise), sondern vor allem um die Aufmerksamkeit von Presse und Öffentlichkeit. Der Grund dafür sei in der nach Begins Ansicht verfehlten Reparationspolitik der Bundesregierung gegenüber Israel zu suchen. Begin habe die Meinung verfochten, die Wiedergutmachungszahlungen seien nicht an die israelische Regierung, sondern direkt an die Familien der Opfer zu leisten. Andere Quellen, vorwiegend Zeitungsberichte des Daily Telegraph, machten dagegen einen weiteren führenden Kopf des Irgun, Kommodore Christopher Sebastian, für mindestens zwei der Attentate verantwortlich. Politik der Westbindung Die Bundesrepublik wurde zwar mit dem Inkrafttreten der Verträge] am 5. Mai 1955 und der Aufhebung des Besatzungsstatus zur selben Zeit ein weitgehend souveräner Staat; die volle Souveränität wurde jedoch erst 1990 zusammen mit der Vereinigung von "BRD" und "DDR" durch den Friedensvertrag ("http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zwei-plus-vier-Vertrag]") erlangt, der den Zweiten Weltkrieg formell beendete; vorher nämlich waren alle politischen Maßnahmen von der direkten Zustimmung der westlichen Siegermächte jenes Krieges abhängig. Für Adenauer war deshalb die Außenpolitik der bestimmende Faktor seiner politischen Strategie. Von 1951 bis 1955 besetzte er auch, – neben einem Intermezzo von Helmut Schmidt nach dem Ausscheiden der FDP aus der Bundesregierung 1982 – einmalig in der Geschichte der Bundesrepublik, das Amt des http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Außenminister]s. Josef Abs - mit Adenauer und Nehru 1956.jpg|links|miniatur|250px|Konrad Adenauer mit [[Hermann Josef Abs] beim Staatsbesuch des indischen] Ministerpräsidenten Jawaharlal Nehru (1956)]] Er setzte dabei auf eine enge Anbindung an die westeuropäischen Staaten (http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magnet-Theorie]), eine wirtschaftliche Verflechtung mit Frankreich und Belgien und insbesondere gute politische Beziehungen zu den USA. Adenauer setzte sich für „Staaten von Europa]“ ein, da nur diese ein langfristig friedliches Europa garantieren könnten. Er griff dabei sowohl auf seine politischen Vorstellungen aus der Weimarer Republik zurück als auch auf die Erfahrungen, die er mit dem Nationalsozialismus gemacht hatte. Hitler hatte die europäischen Länder nacheinander erobert; Stalin sollte nicht das gleiche gelingen. Wirtschaftlich ging der bereits vor 1949 durch den http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marshallplan] angestoßene Prozess durch die http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Montanunion], die Wirtschaftsgemeinschaft] und http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Euratom] auf. Adenauer setzte sein Vertrauen in den Bankier Hermann Josef Abs, der Einfluss auf die Verteilung der Marshallplan-Gelder hatte. Er bat Abs gelegentlich, als Gast zum Kabinettstisch zu erscheinen, und lud ihn regelmäßig zu seiner sonntäglichen Rhöndorfer Kaffeetafel ein, an der er seine Ratgeber zusammenkommen ließ. Er ernannte ihn zum Verhandlungsführer der Schuldenkonferenz]. Deutschland erlebte mit dem http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wirtschaftswunder] einen Aufstieg und integrierte sich in den Europäischen Markt. Die wirtschaftliche Seite dieses Strebens mündete schließlich in die europäischen Einigungsprozesse, auf denen die heutige Union] beruht. Schon im Jahr 1954 wurde Adenauer mit dem http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Karlspreis] ausgezeichnet. B 145 Bild-F015892-0010, Bonn, Konrad Adenauer und Charles de Gaulle.jpg|miniatur|Adenauer und de Gaulle, September 1958 in Bonn] tile in front of cathedral, Reims.jpg|miniatur|Eingelegte Bodenplatte vor der Kathedrale zu Reims anlässlich des 8. Juli 1962] Ein langfristiges Ergebnis Konrad Adenauers war die Freundschaft|Aussöhnung mit Frankreich], die schließlich im Deutsch-Französischen Freundschaftsvertrag] mündete. Bei dem tiefen Misstrauen, mit dem sich Deutsche und Franzosen zu jener Zeit begegneten, war hierbei sein gutes persönliches Verhältnis zum Präsidenten der Französischen Republik, Charles de Gaulle, von großer Bedeutung. Anfangs war Adenauer eher skeptisch: Als de Gaulle 1958 Präsident wurde, sah Adenauer in ihm noch eine Art Hindenburg, einen ehemaligen General, der sich mit negativen Folgen in die Politik einmischte. Adenauers Konzept einer engen Westbindung stieß auch auf Widerspruch. So wurde er im Rahmen der Bundestagsdebatte vom 24./25. November 1949 über das Abkommen] und die Frage, ob die Bundesrepublik, wie von Adenauer gefordert, Vertreter in die Internationale Ruhrbehörde] entsenden solle, vom SPD-Vorsitzenden Kurt Schumacher mit dem Zwischenruf „Der Bundeskanzler der Alliierten!“ gerügt.Henning Köhler: Adenauer. Eine politische Biographie. Propyläen, Berlin 1994, S. 570. Vgl. Auszug aus dem offiziellen Protokoll der Aussprache über die Regierungserklärung des Bundeskanzlers in der 18. Sitzung des Deutschen Bundestages zum Petersberger Abkommen auf den Webseiten der Konrad-Adenauer-Stiftung, abgerufen am 28. Juni 2012. Schließlich bemühte sich Konrad Adenauer auch tatkräftig um die Versöhnung mit den http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Juden], nachdem er den mit Hermann Josef Abs entwickelten anfänglichen Plan, als – wie sie es sahen – ausreichende Wiedergutmachung ein Krankenhaus in Israel für zehn Millionen DM zu spenden, verworfen hatte. 1952 schloss er mit dem neu gegründeten Staat http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Israel] das Abkommen] als erste Geste der Entschuldigung. Gegen den Widerstand seines Finanzministers setzte er die Zahlung einer Wiedergutmachung von 3,45 Milliarden DM (in heutiger Kaufkraft Milliarden Euro) – 3000 DM für jeden israelischen Flüchtling – als symbolische Geste an http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Israel] durch, die vorwiegend aus Warenlieferungen bestand, die aus deutscher Produktion stammten. In York City|New York] traf er 1960 mit dem israelischen Ministerpräsidenten David Ben Gurion zusammen. Nach Aufnahme diplomatischer Beziehungen zu Israel 1965 reiste er 1966 als erster hochrangiger deutscher Politiker nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg nach Israel. Die militärische Seite wurde nicht, wie von Adenauer erhofft, durch eine eigenständige Verteidigungsgemeinschaft] (EVG), sondern durch die Aufnahme der Bundesrepublik in die http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/NATO] (1955) verwirklicht. In der Öffentlichkeit weniger bekannt war, dass Adenauer schon 1949 auf die deutsche http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wiederbewaffnung] drängte. Nach außen stellte er dies als Forderung der westlichen Alliierten dar; die Alliierten selbst waren wenig begeistert davon. Bereits 1950 trat sein Innenminister, Gustav Heinemann zurück, vor allem, da diese Politik auch vor Heinemann geheim gehalten worden war. Im April 1950 forderte Adenauer, nach dem Aufbau einer Volkspolizei|kasernierten Volkspolizei] in der Besatzungszone|SBZ], den Aufbau einer mobilen Polizeitruppe auf Bundesebene in der Bundesrepublik, was auch 1951 mit der Gründung des http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bundesgrenzschutz]es erfolgte. Die Öffentlichkeit erfuhr erst Jahre später, dass er schon 1957 ein Projekt genehmigte, mit Frankreich und Italien gemeinsam eine http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atombombe] zu entwickeln. Durch den Machtantritt Charles de Gaulles wurde das Projekt hinfällig, Frankreich steuerte auf ein eigenes Projekt hin, die Force de frappe. Deutschlandpolitik und Verhältnis zur Sowjetunion Bild 146-2005-0141, Köln-Wahn, Rückkehr Konrad Adenauer aus Moskau.jpg|links|miniatur|Rückkehr Adenauers aus Moskau am 14. September 1955 auf dem Flughafen Köln-Wahn] B 145 Bild-F002449-0027, Bonn, Bundestag, Pariser Verträge, Adenauer.jpg|miniatur|Adenauer im Bundestag (1955)] Die enge Politik der Westbindung führte unter den damaligen Gegebenheiten zwangsläufig zum Konflikt mit der Sowjetunion. Eine deutsche Wiedervereinigung schien in weitere Ferne zu rücken. Die in der Folge des Zweiten Weltkriegs zu Tage getretenen ideologischen] Gegensätze führten zur Krieg|Teilung Europas] und der Welt in zwei Blöcke: Dem http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ostblock] unter der damals noch unstrittigen Führung der http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sowjetunion] und dem westlichen Lager unter der Führung der Staaten|USA]. Obwohl er öffentlich anerkannte, dass in allen Staaten Osteuropas nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg ein berechtigtes Misstrauen gegenüber Deutschland herrschte, weigerte sich Adenauer, auf die politischen Forderungen der Ostblockstaaten einzugehen. Für ihn war eine Wiedervereinigung nur möglich und anzustreben, wenn diese mit freien, demokratischen Wahlen einhergehen würde. Für ihn führte der Kurs der Stärke, zumindest öffentlichen Bekundungen nach, langfristig zur Wiedervereinigung unter freien Bedingungen. Kooperation mit der kommunistischen Demokratische Republik|DDR] war für ihn nur in sehr kleinen Schritten möglich. Auf damals häufige deutschlandpolitische ] Konzepte, die eine Neutralität und einen „dritten Weg“ zwischen westlichem und östlichem System in einem Gesamtdeutschland vorsahen, gab er nichts. Deutschland müsse sich, nach dem „von Deutschen vom Zaune gebrochenen Krieg“, das Vertrauen der freien Welt wieder verdienen und keine Schaukelpolitik treiben. Adenauer lehnte daher im Jahr 1952 die http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stalin-Noten] ab, in denen Stalin eine Wiedervereinigung und freie Wahlen unter der Bedingung der Neutralität des vereinigten Deutschlands vorschlug. Adenauer setzte die http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hallstein-Doktrin] durch, die den http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alleinvertretungsanspruch] der Bundesrepublik für Deutschland festschrieb. Nachdem die Sowjetunion im Januar 1955 offiziell den Kriegszustand mit Deutschland beendete, reiste er im September 1955 nach http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moskau] und erreichte die Freilassung der letzten 9626 deutschen Kriegsgefangenen aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg, welche sich noch als von der Sowjetunion als Kriegsverbrecher verurteilt in sowjetischer Gefangenschaft befanden. Als nach dem Tod Adenauers (1967) in einer Umfrage nach dessen größter Leistung gefragt wurde, wurde die so genannte der Zehntausend] am häufigsten genannt. Wirtschafts- und Sozialpolitik Nachdem die Grundsatzentscheidung für die Marktwirtschaft] gefallen war, überließ Adenauer die Wirtschafts- und Sozialpolitik weitgehend seinen Fachministern, insbesondere dem Bundeswirtschaftsminister Ludwig Erhard. Er selbst konzentrierte sich auf die Außenpolitik. „Von der Außenpolitik, der außenpolitischen Entwicklung hängt alles ab, hängt die ganze Wirtschaft ab, hängt ab, was wir auf sozialem Gebiet machen“,Zitiert nach Hans Peter Mensing: Konrad Adenauer. In: Udo Kempf, Hans-Georg Merz: Kanzler und Minister 1949–1998. Westdeutscher Verlag, Wiesbaden 2001, S. 86 so seine Begründung. Allerdings war Adenauer, im Vergleich zu Erhard, wesentlich aufgeschlossener gegenüber Wirtschaftsverbänden und Gewerkschaften. Auch in die Sozialpolitik mischte er sich ein: Im Jahr 1957 beispielsweise setzte Adenauer – gegen den Rat von Ludwig Erhard – die Rentenversicherung (Deutschland)#Historische Entwicklung|Umstellung] der gesetzlichen Rentenversicherung auf eine Umlagefinanzierung] durch. Dadurch wurde es möglich, die Renten einmalig erheblich anzuheben und sie fortan jedes Jahr proportional zur Entwicklung der Bruttolöhne zu erhöhen. Die früher alltägliche Altersarmut als Folge steigender Verbraucherpreise bei stagnierenden Renten verschwand dadurch für Jahrzehnte. Über Warnungen seines Wirtschaftsministers setzte sich Adenauer mit dem Hinweis „Kinder kriegen die Leute immer“ hinweg. Befürworter des Umlageverfahrens beriefen sich auch auf das sogenannte Mackenroth-Theorem], nach dem die Finanzierung der Renten immer aus dem laufenden Volkseinkommen erfolgen müsse. Neben seinem Engagement für das Umlageverfahren setzte sich Adenauer auch dafür ein, die Kriegsfolgen sozial aufzufangen. Dies führte zu Gesetzen zur Versorgung von Kriegsbeschädigten und -hinterbliebenen, zu Eingliederungsgesetzen für Vertriebene und Flüchtlinge und dem sogenannten Lastenausgleich] . Darüber hinaus trat Adenauer dafür ein, möglichst viele Menschen am http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wirtschaftswunder] und seinen Erfolgen teilhaben zu lassen. Dies führte zum http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Betriebsverfassung]sgesetz (u. a. http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mitbestimmung]), dem http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Montan-Mitbestimmungsgesetz], der Teilprivatisierung von Firmen wie http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Preussag] und http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Volkswagen] mit sogenannten Volksaktien sowie zum Vermögensbildungsgesetz]. Gesellschaftspolitik miniatur|Karikaturzeichnung von [[Hans Pfannmüller] (1954)]] In Adenauers Amtszeit war die Außenpolitik am heftigsten umstritten. Im Nachhinein wird er aber häufig für seine gesellschaftspolitischen Maßnahmen kritisiert. Während es ihm gelang, die Bundesrepublik außenpolitisch bis zur Wiedervereinigung in ihren Grundzügen festzulegen, versuchte Adenauer gesellschaftspolitisch eine konservative Politik aus Kaiserreich und Weimarer Republik weiterzuverfolgen. Die Besetzungen für die Ressorts Innenpolitik und Justiz glückten ihm jedoch nur mäßig. Sein Wunschkandidat für das Innenministerium Lehr] (CDU) scheiterte 1949 am Widerspruch der Fraktion und nach nur einer Amtszeit wurde das ehemalige Volkspartei|DNVP]-Mitglied von der CDU nicht einmal mehr für den Bundestag nominiert. Der erste Justizminister Thomas Dehler (FDP) musste nach nur einer Amtszeit gehen, da Bundespräsident Theodor Heuss sich weigerte, seine Ernennungsurkunde zu unterschreiben, und der Präsident des Bundesverfassungsgerichts Hermann Höpker-Aschoff mit Rücktritt drohte, sollte Dehler wieder Minister werden. Adenauer setzte auf einen konfrontativen Kurs gegenüber den Kommunisten, aber auch den Sozialdemokraten. Die Sozialdemokraten waren seiner Rhetorik nach ideologisch eng mit den Kommunisten verwandt; besonders misstrauisch war er gegenüber Herbert Wehner. In seine Amtszeit fiel das von der Bundesregierung beantragte und vom Bundesverfassungsgericht ausgesprochene http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/KPD-Verbot], das wenige Jahre nach dem Verbot der NSDAP-Nachfolgepartei Reichspartei] (SRP) erfolgte. Die 1952 gegründete für Heimatdienst], Vorläufer der für politische Bildung], verfolgte im Kalten Krieg einen strikt antikommunistischen] Kurs. Während Adenauer vehement versuchte, jeden Ansatz kommunistischer Politik im Zweifel auch strafrechtlich zu unterbinden, verfolgte er die Strategie, auch ehemalige Amtsträger des Reich 1933 bis 1945|nationalsozialistischen Staates] einzugliedern, sofern sie sich zur Bundesrepublik und zur Demokratie bekannten. Am symbolträchtigsten geschah dies mit Hans Globke. Der ehemalige Herausgeber des Kommentars zu den Rassegesetze]n leitete seit Oktober 1953 für Adenauer das (Deutschland)|Bundeskanzleramt], Adenauer ließ sich durch alle Kritik nicht davon abbringen, ihm die Stelle zu erhalten. Die Gehlen], deren Chef und zahlreiche Mitarbeiter ebenfalls schon in ähnlichen Aufgaben für das NS-Regime gearbeitet hatten, ging im Wesentlichen unverändert im http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bundesnachrichtendienst] auf. Ebenso 1953 berief Adenauer Theodor Oberländer zum Minister für Vertriebene, Flüchtlinge und Kriegsgeschädigte. Noch wirkungsreicher aber war, dass FDP-Justizminister Thomas Dehler mit Adenauers Zustimmung in das neu aufzubauende Justizministerium und die Gerichtsbarkeit viele Juristen aus der des Nationalsozialismus] übernahm. In die frühen Jahre der Regierung Adenauer fielen umfangreiche Revisionen der Kriegsverbrecherprozesse direkt nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg, ein http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Straffreiheitsgesetz] für minder NS-belastete sowie die Beibehaltung zahlreicher Gesetze aus der NS-Zeit. So übernahm die Bundesrepublik Deutschland den von den Nationalsozialisten verschärften 175] unverändert. Adenauer und die katholische Kirche Da Adenauer bekennender und praktizierender Katholik war, argwöhnten viele Zeitgenossen, seine Politik sei von der Kirche beeinflusst. In der Realität war der Einfluss der katholischen Kirche auf seine Politik längst nicht so groß wie behauptet. Soweit es um weltanschauliche Dinge ging, bemühte er sich, Ansichten zu vertreten, die von gläubigen Christen beider Konfessionen unterstützt wurden. Adenauer erreichte, dass im traditionell konfessionell zerstrittenen Deutschland eine Partei mit christlichen Grundsätzen entstand, die für beide Konfessionen wählbar war. Zum Ende seiner Regierungszeit spielten denn auch konfessionelle Motive bei den Wahlen nur noch eine geringere Rolle. B 145 Bild-F003951-0012, Köln, 77. Deutscher Katholikentag.jpg|miniatur|Katholikentag in Köln (1956)] Die damals oft geäußerte Unterstellung, er habe die Wiedervereinigung nicht gewollt, um eine protestantische Wählermehrheit zu verhindern, hat einen gewissen wahren Kern. Er hatte schon 1946 vor dem Zonenausschuss der CDU davor gewarnt, dass bei politischer und wirtschaftlicher Gleichstellung der sowjetisch besetzten Zone die Sozialdemokraten bei Wahlen die Mehrheit bekämen. Während seiner Kölner Zeit galt Adenauer jedoch bei aller partiellen Aufgeschlossenheit, zum Beispiel was Städtebau und Universitätsgründung betraf, als „der engstirnige katholische Zentrumspolitiker, für den es keine uneingeschränkte Freiheit von Wissenschaft und Kunst gab, sobald es um Fragen der katholischen Grundanschauung ging.“ (Peter Koch, 1985). Dies ging so weit, dass er eigenhändig den Text in Brechts Dreigroschenoper änderte, Bartóks Tanzpantomime wunderbare Mandarin] verbot und ein Gemälde des Expressionisten Otto Dix aus dem http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wallraf-Richartz-Museum] entfernen ließ. 1922 war er Präsident des Deutscher Katholikentag|62. Deutschen Katholikentags] in http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/München]. Adenauer als Wahlkämpfer Konrad Adenauer galt bei seinen Anhängern als unübertrefflicher Wahlkämpfer. Für ihn begann die nächste Wahl am Tag nach der Wahl. Neben seinem Sinn für wichtige Themen zeichneten ihn Schlagfertigkeit und eine für sein Alter unglaubliche Leistungsfähigkeit aus. Trotz seiner relativ schwachen Gesundheit – vom Militärdienst war er wegen schwächlicher Konstitution befreit worden, später wollte ihn aus dem gleichen Grund keine Lebensversicherung haben und auf zwei schwere Grippe-Erkrankungen ihres Chefs musste seine Umgebung sich jedes Jahr einstellen – konnte er mehrere Veranstaltungen pro Tag bestreiten, nebenher die Regierungsgeschäfte erledigen, bis in die Nacht mit Journalisten diskutieren und am nächsten Tag in voller Frische antreten. Dem widersprechen allerdings teilweise Berichte, dass er seit einem Autounfall 1933 nicht mehr ohne Tabletten schlafen konnte und mittags oft Schlaf brauchte. Späte Zeit als Bundeskanzler B 145 Bild-F015727-0009, Staatsbesuch Präsident der USA, Kennedy.jpg|miniatur|Adenauer mit [[John F. Kennedy] (1963)]] Adenauer hatte bereits auf der Rhöndorfer Konferenz seinen Arzt Paul Martini zitiert, der meinte, Adenauer könne gesundheitlich problemlos noch ein oder zwei Jahre Kanzler bleiben. Tatsächlich blieb er, der erst mit 73 Jahren Kanzler wurde (jeder seiner Nachfolger war mit diesem Alter bereits nicht mehr im Amt), 14 Jahre im Amt und hatte damit nach Helmut Kohl die zweitlängste Amtszeit aller deutschen Bundeskanzler. 1959 brachte sich Adenauer als Kandidat für das Amt des (Deutschland)|Bundespräsidenten] ins Gespräch, nachdem er vorher vergeblich versucht hatte, Ludwig Erhard auf diesen Posten wegzuloben. Nach einigen Wochen zog er seine Kandidatur wieder zurück – vermutlich einerseits, weil er erkannt hatte, dass die Macht des Bundespräsidenten geringerer Natur war, andererseits, weil er die Wahl Ludwig Erhards zum Bundeskanzler verhindern wollte. B 145 Bild-F004214-0033, Konrad Adenauer und Ludwig Erhard.jpg|links|miniatur|Adenauer und Erhard (1956)] An dem übergroßen Streit um seine Nachfolge hatte er durchaus selbst schuld. Seiner begründeten Meinung nach war Ludwig Erhard ohne die nötigen Führungsqualitäten, außerdem hatte er keine Hausmacht in der CDU. Später als Kanzler versuchte Erhard mit Appellen direkt an das Volk zu regieren, ohne auf vermittelnde und interessengeleitete Akteure wie Parteien oder Verbände Rücksicht nehmen zu wollen. Sein Führungsstil war an den Idealen der http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aufklärung] orientiert, setzte auf die rationale Einsichtskraft des Bürgers zu vernünftigen Entscheidungen und hatte keinen Sinn für das politische Tagesgeschäft und den dauernden Zwang zum Kompromiss. In der pluralistischen Demokratie rieb er sich innerhalb weniger Jahre auf, ohne als Kanzler sonderliche Erfolge zu erzielen. Adenauer aber unternahm nichts, um einen besseren Kandidaten aufzubauen. Die zwischenzeitlichen Favoriten Adenauers, die Bundesminister Franz Etzel, Heinrich Krone und Gerhard Schröder, bekamen nie genug Unterstützung von ihm, um wirklich ernsthafte Herausforderer des populären Erhard zu sein. Nach der darauf folgenden Wahl 1961, als er die absolute Mehrheit verlor, gelang es ihm, gegen den Willen der FDP sowie Teilen der CDU/CSU nochmals zum Kanzler gewählt zu werden. Dafür versprach er, rechtzeitig vor der nächsten Wahl zurückzutreten, um einem Nachfolger Platz zu machen – einen verbindlichen Termin zu nennen weigerte er sich. Die http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spiegel-Affäre] brachte ihn schließlich dazu, sich auf den Herbst 1963 festzulegen. Adenauers Verabschiedung durch die http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bundeswehr] fand am 12. Oktober 1963 auf dem Wunstorf] statt. Seine letzten Jahre als Kanzler wurden durch seinen hartnäckigen Kampf, so lange wie möglich im Amt zu bleiben, und durch den – vergeblichen – Versuch, die Wahl Ludwig Erhards als Nachfolger zu verhindern, überschattet. Häufig wurde er in dieser Zeit als „der Alte“ bezeichnet.Deutsche Welle: Konrad Adenauer – der Alte aus Rhöndorf, abgerufen am 8. August 2011 In dieser Zeit passierten Fehlschläge, die beim größten Teil der Deutschen auf Unverständnis und Kritik stießen. Sein Versuch, ein vom Bund kontrolliertes http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deutschland-Fernsehen] als Konkurrenz zu der von den Ländern kontrollierten ARD aufzubauen, scheiterte am Rundfunk-Urteil] des http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bundesverfassungsgericht]s. Das http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/ZDF] hatte nur wenig mit Adenauers ursprünglichen Plänen zu tun. Als er nach dem Bau der Mauer] zwei Wochen abwartete, bevor er nach Berlin reiste, stieß er auf Unverständnis, ebenso mit seiner deutlichen Kritik am damaligen Berliner Bürgermeister Willy Brandt. Die http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spiegel-Affäre] am Ende seiner Kanzlerschaft erregte öffentliches Aufsehen. Dass Adenauer Franz Josef Strauß zu dessen Handlungsweisen ermächtigt hatte, wurde erst später bekannt. Späte Jahre und Tod B 145 Bild-F019973-0017, Düsseldorf, CDU-Bundesparteitag, Adenauer.jpg|links|miniatur|Auf dem Bundesparteitag 1966 in Düsseldorf] B 145 Bild-F024648-0002, Köln, Trauerfeier für Konrad Adenauer.jpg|miniatur|Trauerfeier für Konrad Adenauer (1967)] Grab.jpg|miniatur|Grab auf dem Waldfriedhof] Auch nach seinem Rückzug aus der Politik verunglimpfte Adenauer seinen ungeliebten Nachfolger nach Kräften. Kurz vor seinem Tod erlebte er noch den Sturz Erhards – „Der eine is wech!“ war sein Kommentar. Er griff durch Zeitungsartikel, Reden und Interviews noch ins politische Geschehen ein. Er äußerte sich vor der 1965] noch positiv über eine mögliche große Koalition und stellte nach ihrem Amtsantritt 1966 unter Kurt Georg Kiesinger fest, dass diplomatische Beziehungen zu Staaten Osteuropas möglich seien, was eine grundsätzliche Abkehr von der http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hallstein-Doktrin] bedeutete. Er führte mehrere international beachtete Auslandsreisen durch. 1964 nahm ihn die des Sciences Morales et Politiques] auf. Bis zu seinem Tode war er Mitglied des Bundestages und dadurch mit 91 Jahren und 3 1/2 Monaten der bisher älteste Bundestagsabgeordnete. Noch vom Sterbebett aus unterstützte er Kiesinger mit Ratschlägen. Adenauer starb am 19. April 1967 nach kurzer http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grippe] und drei http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Herzinfarkt]en im Alter von 91 Jahren in seinem Haus in Rhöndorf. Seinen ersten Herzinfarkt hatte er bereits Ende 1962, seinen zweiten am 29. März 1967 und seinen dritten wenige Tage später erlitten. In Familie und Freundeskreis verbürgt sind seine letzten Worte: „Da jitt et nix zo kriesche!“ („Da gibt es nichts zu weinen!“, gerichtet an seine Tochter Libet, die in Tränen ausgebrochen war). Adenauer wurde mit einem im Dom] von dem Köln|Kölner Erzbischof] Joseph Kardinal Frings als http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pontifikalamt] zelebrierten Requiem verabschiedet und mit einem http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Staatsbegräbnis] geehrt. An seiner Beerdigung nahmen zahlreiche Staatsoberhäupter und Außenminister teil. Am Sarg hielten hochrangige Offiziere der Bundeswehr, allesamt des Eisernen Kreuzes|Ritterkreuzträger], abwechselnd die Ehrenwache. Nach der Zeremonie überführte die Bundesmarine den Sarg mit dem Schnellboot] Kondor in einem Schiffskonvoi auf dem Rhein nach Bad Honnef/Rhöndorf, auf dessen (Rhöndorf)|Waldfriedhof] Adenauer am 25. April 1967 beigesetzt wurde. Mitgliedschaften Konrad Adenauer war Mitglied im Club] Köln (Gründungsmitglied), Mitglied des Orden|Deutschen Ordens], seit 1951 Magistral-Großkreuzritter des Malteserorden|Souveränen Malteserordens], im Werkbund|Deutschen Werkbund] und Mitglied in den Studentenverbindungen Askania-Burgundia Berlin], Arminia Bonn], K.St.V. Saxonia München und Brisgovia Freiburg]. Familie und Privates Am 28. Januar 1904 heiratete Adenauer Emma Weyer (1880–1916), die Tochter eines angesehenen Kölner Galeristen und Nichte des späteren Reichstagspräsidenten Max Wallraf. Aus dieser Ehe erwuchsen die Kinder Konrad (1906–1993), Max (1910–2004) und Maria (Ria, 1912–1998). Am 6. Oktober 1916 starb seine erste Frau Emma. Am 26. September 1919 heiratete Adenauer Auguste Zinsser (genannt Gussie, 1895–1948), Schwester von Ernst Zinsser, mit der er weitere fünf Kinder hatte: Ferdinand (* 1920, bald nach der Geburt verstorben), Paul (1923–2006), Charlotte (Lotte, * 1925), Elisabeth (Libet, * 1928) und Georg (* 1931). Auguste Adenauer starb 1948. In der Forschung ist umstritten, ob die Todesursache http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leukämie] warso Henning Köhler: Adenauer. Eine politische Biographie. Propyläen, Berlin 1994, S. 447 f. oder ein Selbstmordversuch], den sie 1944 in Staatspolizei|Gestapo]-Haft unternommen hatte, aus Reue, weil sie dem Vernehmungsbeamten unter der Drohung, die Töchter im Appellhofkeller in Haft zu nehmen, Adenauers Aufenthaltsort verraten hatte.http://www.konrad-adenauer.de/Gussie-Adenauer.html< ref name="wdr2">Rundfunk Köln|WDR]2, Heiner Wember, 5. Januar 2011: [http://www.wdr.de/mediathek/html/regional/2011/01/05/wdr2-stichtag- adenauer.xml Stichtag 5. Januar 1876. Geburtstag von Konrad Adenauer.] Podcast, abgerufen am 18. Oktober 2012. B 145 Bild-F003834-0010, Schwarzwald, Konrad Adenauer und Georg Adenauer.jpg|links|miniatur|Konrad Adenauer mit Sohn Georg im Schwarzwald (1956)] Adenauers Enkel Sven-Georg Adenauer (Sohn von Georg) ist Landrat im Gütersloh]. Ein anderer Enkel, Patrick Adenauer (Sohn von Konrad), ist Präsident der Selbständiger Unternehmer]. Enkel Stephan Werhahn ist Mitglied der Freie Wähler Deutschland|Freien Wähler].http://nachrichten.rp-online.de/politik/adenauers- zorniger-enkel-1.2917868 Wenig bekannt ist, dass Adenauer nicht nur Politiker, sondern auch http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erfinder] war. Er sicherte sich drei Patente,unterhaltung&page2=promipat Patente von Prominenten: Konrad Adenauer so etwa das für ein Verfahren zur Herstellung eines dem rheinischen Roggenschwarzbrot ähnelnden Schrotbrotes (Brot], zusammen mit Jean und Josef Oebel).Jean Oebel, Josef Oebel, Konrad Adenauer: DE000000296648A Verfahren zur Herstellung eines, dem rheinischen Schwarzbrot ähnelnden Schrotbrotes. Patent-Nr.: DE296648, Veröffentlicht am 19. Februar 1917Jean Oebel, Josef Oebel, Konrad Adenauer: AT000000074310B Verfahren zur Herstellung eines, dem rheinischen Schwarzbrot ähnelnden Schrotbrotes. Patent-Nr.: AT74310B, Veröffentlicht am 10. April 1918 Eine weitere Erfindung war die „von innen beleuchtete Stopfkugel]“. Da aber bereits die http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/AEG] ein Patent angemeldet hatte, wurde das Stopfei Adenauers nur von seiner Frau eingesetzt. Außerdem meldete er kurz nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg eine neue Tülle für Gartengießkannen an, die mit einer beweglichen Klappe abgedeckt werden konnte; entsprechende Patente wurden jedoch nicht veröffentlicht. Stammbaum.svg|miniatur|Stammbaum Konrad Adenauer (Auszug)] Außerdem erfand er 1916 eine Sojawurst (Wurst]), da in diesen Zeiten Fleisch knapp war. Der Patentantrag wurde jedoch wegen eines Formfehlers in Deutschland nicht anerkannt und stattdessen nur in England angemeldet. Nachdem er in der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus sein Amt verloren hatte, verbrachte er die freigewordene Zeit auch damit, an weiteren Erfindungen zu arbeiten. In dieser Zeit entstand die „Einrichtung zum Schutz gegen Blendung durch Scheinwerfer entgegenkommender Fahrzeuge, bestehend aus einem Kopfschirm oder einer Brille“. Diese wurde jedoch am 22. September 1937 vom Patentamt abgelehnt mit der Begründung, dass dies nichts Neues sei. Weitere kuriose Erfindungen waren die „Elektrobürste zur Schädlingsbekämpfung“ und der „ortsfeste Brausekopf für Gießkannen“. Da ihm bei den Anmeldungen solcher Erfindungen zum Patent vielfach kein Erfolg beschieden war, erwähnte Adenauer diese Aktivitäten in seinen Memoiren nicht.Radio Bremen, As time goes by, 22. September 1937, „Das Widerspenstige Patentamt“ Um sein Wohnhaus in Rhöndorf pflegte er einen großen Garten mit einer südländisch anmutenden Vielfalt von Pflanzen, (Kunst)|Plastiken] und Brunnen sowie vor allem Rosen, die Adenauer liebte, aber entgegen einer weit verbreiteten Legende nicht züchtete. Allerdings wurde zur Gartenschau|Internationalen Gartenbauausstellung] 1953 eine von Adenauer selbst ausgesuchte Rosensorte nach ihm benannt. Der Garten erinnert an das nördliche Italien, das Adenauer schätzen und lieben lernte. In http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cadenabbia] am See], wo er in den letzten zehn Jahren seines Lebens regelmäßig seinen Urlaub verbrachte, lernte er auch das http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boccia-Spiel] kennen, das ihn so sehr faszinierte, dass er sich in seinem Garten in Rhöndorf sowie im Park des Schaumburg] in Bonn eine Bahn dafür bauen ließ. Ehrungen und Nachwirkung Datei:Denkmal Adenauer Adenauerplatz Berlin 2.jpg|Konrad-Adenauer-Denkmal von Helga Tiemann auf dem Berliner Adenauerplatz Datei:Adenauer-Plastik in Bonn.jpg|Adenauer-Plastik von Hubertus von Pilgrim auf dem http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bundeskanzlerplatz] vor dem ehemaligen (Bonn)|Kanzleramt] in Bonn Datei:Adenauer denkmal.jpg|Adenauer-Denkmal von Hans Wimmer (vollendet 1991 von Gerd Weiland) bei der Kirche St. Aposteln am Neumarkt in Köln Datei:Muenze 2dm adenauer.jpg|Rückseite einer 2-DM-Münze aus dem Jahr 1969 Datei:Stamps of Germany (BRD) 1968, MiNr 557.jpg|Briefmarke der Deutschen Bundespost, aus 1968 der Deutschen Bundespost|Markenblock 1968] Datei:Stamps of Germany (BRD) 1968, MiNr 567.jpg|1968 der Deutschen Bundespost|Briefmarke 1968], anlässlich Adenauers erstem Todestag Datei:DBP 100. Geburtstag Konrad Adenauer 50 Pfennig 1976.jpg|1976 der Deutschen Bundespost|Briefmarke 1976], anlässlich Adenauers 100. Geburtstag Datei:DBP 25. Todestag Konrad Adenauer 100 Pfennig 1992.jpg|Briefmarke 1992, anlässlich Adenauers 25. Todestag Adenauer erhielt im Laufe seines Lebens zahlreiche staatliche und nichtstaatliche, nationale und internationale Auszeichnungen und Orden, die die Wertschätzung besonders seines Wirkens als Bundeskanzler ab 1949, und damit international auch die Anerkennung seiner Politik für die noch junge Bundesrepublik Deutschland, widerspiegeln. Ehrenbürgerschaften Adenauer ist unter anderem http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ehrenbürger] seines letzten Wohnortes Honnef] sowie von http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baden-Baden], http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Berlin], http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bonn], Griante Cadenabbia], der Stadt http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Köln], der zu Köln] und von http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trier]. Ehrendoktortitel Adenauer erhielt insgesamt 23 Ehrendoktortitel, darunter gleich fünf der Fakultäten der zu Köln] und acht in den USA.Übersicht der Ehrendoktorwürden mit genauen Verleihungsdaten auf den Webseiten des Adenauer-Portals der http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Konrad-Adenauer-Stiftung] und der Bundeskanzler-Adenauer-Haus] (abgerufen am 4. April 2012) Die ungewöhnlichen fünf Ehrendoktoren aller damaligen Fakultäten sind damit begründet, dass die Wiedergründung der Universität nicht ohne Adenauers Zutun zustande gekommen wäre. Die beiden ersten wurden von den übergeleiteten Fakultäten der Vorgängerhochschulen Köln] und Akademie für praktische Medizin verliehen. Die übrigen kamen nach der Konstituierung und Konsolidierung der folgenden Fakultäten dazu. Die Math.-Nat.-Fakultät wurde erst 1955 aus der Phil.-Fak. ausgegliedert. Die Ehrungen nach 1950 sind seiner Politik im Nachkriegsdeutschland geschuldet. * 1919, 20. Juni, Dr. rer. pol., Universität Köln * 1919, 20. Juni, Dr. med., Universität Köln * 1922, 17. Juli, Dr. jur., Universität Köln * 1923, 26. Mai, Dr. phil., Universität Köln * 1951, 29. Mai, Dr. jur., Universität Maryland, USA * 1953, 7. April, Dr. jur., Universität Georgetown, Washington (D.C.), USA * 1953, 18. April, Dr. jur., Universität Ottawa, Kanada * 1954, 19. Juli, Dr. Ing., Technische Universität, Berlin-Charlottenburg * 1954, 31. Oktober, Dr. jur., Columbia-Universität, New York, USA * 1955, 16. Juni, Dr. jur., Harvard-Universität, Cambridge/Massachusetts, USA * 1956, 5. Januar, Dr. rer. nat., Universität Köln * 1956, 11. Juni, Dr. jur., Yale-Universität New Haven/Connecticut, USA * 1956, 15. Juni, Dr. jur., Marquette-Universität Milwaukee/Wisconsin, USA * 1956, 15. Juni, Dr., Boswell-Institut, Chicago/Illinois, USA * 1957, 30. März, Dr. jur., Universität Teheran, Iran * 1957, 24. Juni, Dr. med., Albert-Ludwig-Universität, Freiburg/Br. * 1958, 10. Januar, Dr. rer. pol., Universität Löwen * 1960, 18. März, Dr. jur., Universität von Kalifornien (UCLA), Los Angeles, USA * 1960, 21. März, Dr. jur., Universität von Kalifornien, Berkeley, USA * 1960, 31. März, Dr. jur., Waseda-Universität, Tokyo, Japan * 1960, 1. April, Dr. jur., der Ehrendoktoren der Keiō-Universität|Keiō-Universität], Tokyo, Japan * 1960, 31. Juli, Dr. phil., Päpstliche Katholische Universität Rio de Janeiro, Brasilien * 1966, 3. Mai, Dr., Weizmann-Institut, Rehovoth, Israel Orden und Auszeichnungen Adenauer wurde 1918 kurz vor dem Ende der preußischen Monarchie mit einigen preußischen Orden geehrt, darunter dem Adlerorden|Roten Adler-Orden (4. Klasse)].Ernst Schubersky, in: Gustav Andreas Tammann/Engelbert Hommel (Hrsg.): Die Orden und Ehrenzeichen Konrad Adenauers. The orders and decorations awarded to Konrad Adenauer. Im Auftrag der Stiftung Bundeskanzler-Adenauer-Haus. Gottschalk, Bad Honnef 1999, ISBN 3-9806090-1-4, hier S. 175–181. 1927 erhielt Adenauer als Präsident des Preußischen Staatsrates und Kölner Oberbürgermeister das für Verdienste um die Republik Österreich|Große Ehrenzeichen am Bande für Verdienste um die Republik Österreich] der Republik (Österreich)|Ersten Republik]. Dabei war für Adenauer zunächst eine höhere Ehrenstufe (das Große Goldene Ehrenzeichen) vorgesehen; diese wurde jedoch herabgesetzt, um den gleichzeitig (aber nur für die niedrigere Stufe) vorgeschlagenen http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Düsseldorf]er Oberbürgermeister Robert Lehr nicht zu brüskieren. 1956 wurde Adenauer dann auch das Große Goldene Ehrenzeichen am Bande imfname_251156.pdf Aufstellung aller durch den Bundespräsidenten verliehenen Ehrenzeichen für Verdienste um die Republik Österreich ab 1952(der Republik (Österreich)|Zweiten Republik]) verliehen, jedoch wiederum nicht ohne Irritationen.Hermann Dikowitsch, in: Gustav Andreas Tammann/Engelbert Hommel (Hrsg.): Die Orden und Ehrenzeichen Konrad Adenauers. The orders and decorations awarded to Konrad Adenauer. Im Auftrag der Stiftung Bundeskanzler-Adenauer-Haus. Gottschalk, Bad Honnef 1999, ISBN 3-9806090-1-4, hier S. 153–158. Im Januar 1954 war Adenauer der erste Träger des Großkreuzes in besonderer Ausführung] des Verdienstordens der Bundesrepublik Deutschland.Engelbert Hommel, in: Gustav Andreas Tammann/Engelbert Hommel (Hrsg.): Die Orden und Ehrenzeichen Konrad Adenauers. The orders and decorations awarded to Konrad Adenauer. Im Auftrag der Stiftung Bundeskanzler-Adenauer-Haus. Gottschalk, Bad Honnef 1999, ISBN 3-9806090-1-4, hier S. 61-66. Im Mai 1954 erhielt er den http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Karlspreis] der Stadt http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aachen] als "kraftvollen Förderer eines einigen Europa".Michael Autengruber, in: Gustav Andreas Tammann/Engelbert Hommel (Hrsg.): Die Orden und Ehrenzeichen Konrad Adenauers. The orders and decorations awarded to Konrad Adenauer. Im Auftrag der Stiftung Bundeskanzler-Adenauer-Haus. Gottschalk, Bad Honnef 1999, ISBN 3-9806090-1-4, hier S. 67 f. Im Mai 1958 wurde ihm der Verdienstorden|bayerische Verdienstorden] verliehen.Klaus H. Feder, in: Gustav Andreas Tammann/Engelbert Hommel (Hrsg.): Die Orden und Ehrenzeichen Konrad Adenauers. The orders and decorations awarded to Konrad Adenauer. Im Auftrag der Stiftung Bundeskanzler-Adenauer-Haus. Gottschalk, Bad Honnef 1999, ISBN 3-9806090-1-4, hier S. 39 f. Vom Stuhl|Heiligen Stuhl] erhielt Adenauer durch Papst Pius XII. im Dezember 1955 den vom Goldenen Sporn]; als Träger dieses Ordens hatte er theoretisch das Recht, auf einem Pferd in eine Kirche einzureiten. Im September 1963 verlieh ihm Papst Paul VI. zusätzlich den http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christusorden], die höchste Auszeichnung des Heiligen Stuhls. Neben Antonio Segni ist Adenauer damit bislang die einzige Persönlichkeit, die beide päpstlichen Orden erhalten hat.Michael Autengruber/Engelbert Hommel/Gustav Andreas Taumann, in: Ders./Engelbert Hommel (Hrsg.): Die Orden und Ehrenzeichen Konrad Adenauers. The orders and decorations awarded to Konrad Adenauer. Im Auftrag der Stiftung Bundeskanzler-Adenauer-Haus. Gottschalk, Bad Honnef 1999, ISBN 3-9806090-1-4, hier S. 91–93 und 97-102. 1964 kam das Großkreuz des vom Heiligen Grab zu Jerusalem|Ritterordens vom Heiligen Grab zu Jerusalem] dazu; Lorenz Kardinal Jaeger und Friedrich August von der Heydte nahmen im Juli 1965 die http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Investitur] des Altbundeskanzlers in den Orden vor.Ludwig Biewer, in: Gustav Andreas Tammann/Engelbert Hommel (Hrsg.): Die Orden und Ehrenzeichen Konrad Adenauers. The orders and decorations awarded to Konrad Adenauer. Im Auftrag der Stiftung Bundeskanzler-Adenauer-Haus. Gottschalk, Bad Honnef 1999, ISBN 3-9806090-1-4, hier S. 95 f. Unter den internationalen staatlichen Ehrungen in seiner Zeit als Bundeskanzler machte der vom Kreuz des Südens] in Brasilien im Juli 1953 den Anfang; Tamann hebt hervor, dies sei insofern bemerkenswert, als dass Brasilien im Zweiten Weltkrieg als einziges südamerikanisches Land Truppen gegen das (damalige) Deutsche Reich entsandt habe, und die Auszeichnung somit als Aussöhnung zu verstehen war.Gustav Andreas Tammann, in: Ders./Engelbert Hommel (Hrsg.): Die Orden und Ehrenzeichen Konrad Adenauers. The orders and decorations awarded to Konrad Adenauer. Im Auftrag der Stiftung Bundeskanzler-Adenauer-Haus. Gottschalk, Bad Honnef 1999, ISBN 3-9806090-1-4, hier S. 47 f. Im selben Jahr wurde Adenauer in Südamerika auch noch in http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peru],nämlich mit dem El Sol del Perú]; vgl. Carlos Castán, in: Gustav Andreas Tammann/Engelbert Hommel (Hrsg.): Die Orden und Ehrenzeichen Konrad Adenauers. The orders and decorations awarded to Konrad Adenauer. Im Auftrag der Stiftung Bundeskanzler-Adenauer-Haus. Gottschalk, Bad Honnef 1999, ISBN 3-9806090-1-4, hier S. 165–167. http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Argentinien]nämlich mit dem Großkreuz des Orden de Mayo al Mérito; vgl. Dragomir Acovic, in: Gustav Andreas Tammann/Engelbert Hommel (Hrsg.): Die Orden und Ehrenzeichen Konrad Adenauers. The orders and decorations awarded to Konrad Adenauer. Im Auftrag der Stiftung Bundeskanzler-Adenauer-Haus. Gottschalk, Bad Honnef 1999, ISBN 3-9806090-1-4, hier S. 29-31. und http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kolumbien]nämlich mit dem Orden de Boyacá; vgl. Gustav Andreas Tammann, in: Ders./Engelbert Hommel (Hrsg.): Die Orden und Ehrenzeichen Konrad Adenauers. The orders and decorations awarded to Konrad Adenauer. Im Auftrag der Stiftung Bundeskanzler-Adenauer-Haus. Gottschalk, Bad Honnef 1999, ISBN 3-9806090-1-4, hier S. 123 f. ausgezeichnet. 1955 kam http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mexiko] hinzu.nämlich mit dem Großkreuz des vom Aztekischen Adler|Ordens vom Aztekischen Adler]; vgl. Dragomir Acovic, in: Gustav Andreas Tammann/Engelbert Hommel (Hrsg.): Die Orden und Ehrenzeichen Konrad Adenauers. The orders and decorations awarded to Konrad Adenauer. Im Auftrag der Stiftung Bundeskanzler-Adenauer-Haus. Gottschalk, Bad Honnef 1999, ISBN 3-9806090-1-4, hier S. 141–143. Die erste staatliche Ehrung in Europa bekam Adenauer Ende 1953 in Italien durch das der Italienischen Republik|Großkreuz des Verdienstordens der Italienischen Republik];Dragomir Acovic, in: Gustav Andreas Tammann/Engelbert Hommel (Hrsg.): Die Orden und Ehrenzeichen Konrad Adenauers. The orders and decorations awarded to Konrad Adenauer. Im Auftrag der Stiftung Bundeskanzler-Adenauer-Haus. Gottschalk, Bad Honnef 1999, ISBN 3-9806090-1-4, hier S. 111 f. es folgten 1954 http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Griechenland],nämlich mit dem Großkreuz des Königlichen Ordens von Georg dem Ersten; vgl. Engelbert Hommel, in: Gustav Andreas Tammann/Engelbert Hommel (Hrsg.): Die Orden und Ehrenzeichen Konrad Adenauers. The orders and decorations awarded to Konrad Adenauer. Im Auftrag der Stiftung Bundeskanzler-Adenauer-Haus. Gottschalk, Bad Honnef 1999, ISBN 3-9806090-1-4, hier S. 61–65. 1955 http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Island],nämlich mit dem Großkreuz des http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Falkenorden]s; vgl. Dragomir Acovic, in: Gustav Andreas Tammann/Engelbert Hommel (Hrsg.): Die Orden und Ehrenzeichen Konrad Adenauers. The orders and decorations awarded to Konrad Adenauer. Im Auftrag der Stiftung Bundeskanzler-Adenauer-Haus. Gottschalk, Bad Honnef 1999, ISBN 3-9806090-1-4, hier S. 107–109. 1956 http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portugal],nämlich durch den http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christusorden]; vgl. António M. Trigueiros, in: Gustav Andreas Tammann/Engelbert Hommel (Hrsg.): Die Orden und Ehrenzeichen Konrad Adenauers. The orders and decorations awarded to Konrad Adenauer. Im Auftrag der Stiftung Bundeskanzler-Adenauer-Haus. Gottschalk, Bad Honnef 1999, ISBN 3-9806090-1-4, hier S. 169 f. http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Belgien],nämlich mit dem Großkreuz des (Belgien)|Leopold-Ordens]; vgl. Ivo Suetens, in: Gustav Andreas Tammann/Engelbert Hommel (Hrsg.): Die Orden und Ehrenzeichen Konrad Adenauers. The orders and decorations awarded to Konrad Adenauer. Im Auftrag der Stiftung Bundeskanzler-Adenauer-Haus. Gottschalk, Bad Honnef 1999, ISBN 3-9806090-1-4, hier S. 41 f. wie oben erwähnt Österreich, und Königreich|Großbritannien]nämlich mit dem Großkreuz des of St. Michael and St. George]; vgl. Ludwig Biewer, in: Gustav Andreas Tammann/Engelbert Hommel (Hrsg.): Die Orden und Ehrenzeichen Konrad Adenauers. The orders and decorations awarded to Konrad Adenauer. Im Auftrag der Stiftung Bundeskanzler-Adenauer-Haus. Gottschalk, Bad Honnef 1999, ISBN 3-9806090-1-4, hier S. 85 f. 1957 kam http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luxemburg] hinzu.nämlich mit dem Großkreuz des der Eichenkrone|Ordens der Eichenkrone]; vgl. Jean Schoos, in: Gustav Andreas Tammann/Engelbert Hommel (Hrsg.): Die Orden und Ehrenzeichen Konrad Adenauers. The orders and decorations awarded to Konrad Adenauer. Im Auftrag der Stiftung Bundeskanzler-Adenauer-Haus. Gottschalk, Bad Honnef 1999, ISBN 3-9806090-1-4, hier S. 131–134.. 1960 verlieh ihm die niederländische Königin Juliana den vom Niederländischen Löwen];nämlich als Großkreuz; vgl. W.W.G. Steurbaut, in: Gustav Andreas Tammann/Engelbert Hommel (Hrsg.): Die Orden und Ehrenzeichen Konrad Adenauers. The orders and decorations awarded to Konrad Adenauer. Im Auftrag der Stiftung Bundeskanzler-Adenauer-Haus. Gottschalk, Bad Honnef 1999, ISBN 3-9806090-1-4, hier S. 145 f. 1962 wurde er in die französische http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ehrenlegion] aufgenommen.Jean Schoos, in: Gustav Andreas Tammann/Engelbert Hommel (Hrsg.): Die Orden und Ehrenzeichen Konrad Adenauers. The orders and decorations awarded to Konrad Adenauer. Im Auftrag der Stiftung Bundeskanzler-Adenauer-Haus. Gottschalk, Bad Honnef 1999, ISBN 3-9806090-1-4, hier S. 79 f. Besondere internationale Ehren wurden Adenauer in http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japan] zuteil, wo Kaiser Hirohito ihm 1960 den der Aufgehenden Sonne] 1. Klasse überreichte; drei Jahre später bekam Adenauer auch dessen höchste Stufe, den Orden der Aufgehenden Sonne mit Paulownien-Blüten], "aufgrund seines langjährigen Engagements zur Verständigung der japanisch-deutschen Freundschaft sowie für den Frieden und die Wohlfahrt in der Welt."Gustav Andreas Tammann, in: Ders./Engelbert Hommel (Hrsg.): Die Orden und Ehrenzeichen Konrad Adenauers. The orders and decorations awarded to Konrad Adenauer. Im Auftrag der Stiftung Bundeskanzler-Adenauer-Haus. Gottschalk, Bad Honnef 1999, ISBN 3-9806090-1-4, hier S. 113–118. Adenauer war seit 1951 Ritter des Malteserorden|Souveränen Malteserordens]; die Auszeichnung (seine erste außerhalb Deutschlands nach 1945) wurde ihm anlässlich seines ersten Staatsbesuchs in Italien zuerkannt.Ludwig Biewer, in: Gustav Andreas Tammann/Engelbert Hommel (Hrsg.): Die Orden und Ehrenzeichen Konrad Adenauers. The orders and decorations awarded to Konrad Adenauer. Im Auftrag der Stiftung Bundeskanzler-Adenauer-Haus. Gottschalk, Bad Honnef 1999, ISBN 3-9806090-1-4, hier S. 139 f. 1958 wurde er auch als Ehrenritter in den Orden|Deutschen Orden] aufgenommen.Ludwig Biewer, in: Gustav Andreas Tammann/Engelbert Hommel (Hrsg.): Die Orden und Ehrenzeichen Konrad Adenauers. The orders and decorations awarded to Konrad Adenauer. Im Auftrag der Stiftung Bundeskanzler-Adenauer-Haus. Gottschalk, Bad Honnef 1999, ISBN 3-9806090-1-4, hier S. 53 f. Das http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/TIME]-Magazin kürte Adenauer 1953 zum of the Year|Man of the Year] ("Mann des Jahres").html TIME-Magazine, Ausgabe vom 4. Januar 1954 mit Adenauer auf dem Titelblatt. Für sein Talent als "Meister der Vereinfachung" erhielt Adenauer 1959 (zum 100. Jubiläum der Veranstaltung) den wider den tierischen Ernst];Ritter-des_AKV/Ritter-1950-bis-1960/1959-Konrad-Adenauer.html Konrad Adenauer auf den Webseiten des Karnevalsverein]s (der preisverleihenden Institution) (abgerufen am 18. Oktober 2012). bei der Preisverleihung ließ er sich allerdings, als bislang einziger neben Helmut Schmidt 1972 und Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg 2011, vertreten.mehrheit-sieht-guttenberg-nicht-als-schwindler_aid_601594.html Notiz in http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Focus] vom 20. Februar 2011. Adenauers Fähigkeit (für die er den Orden bekam), auch komplizierte Sachverhalte vereinfacht und allgemeinverständlich darzustellen, wird von seinen Biographen mehrfach hervorgehoben. Denkmäler und Bauwerke Nach Adenauer wurden verschiedenste Bauwerke benannt. Der Köln/Bonn] trägt seinen Namen; ebenso die (Berlin)|Berliner Parteizentrale der CDU] (das frühere (Bonn)|Bonner Gebäude] wurde im Jahre 2003 abgerissen). Neben zahlreichen Plätzen], Straßen und Alleen sind auch mehrere Brückenbauwerke nach ihm benannt (siehe http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Konrad-Adenauer-Brücke]). Eine der beiden Regierungsmaschinen A340#A340-300 als Regierungsflugzeug|Airbus A340] der des Bundesministeriums der Verteidigung|Luftwaffen-Flugbereitschaft] trägt ebenso wie eine Kaserne in Köln den Namen des ersten deutschen Bundeskanzlers. Kopf 01 Bonn 20080504.jpg|miniatur|Plastik Hubertus von Pilgrims vor dem früheren Bonner Bundeskanzleramt an der Adenauerallee] Im Mai 1982 wurde vor dem damaligen Bundeskanzleramt in Bonn eine von Hubertus von Pilgrim geschaffene Plastik seines Kopfes aufgestellt. Sie war anschließend als Symbol der Bonner Republik oft im Fernsehen zu sehen, denn viele Kameraleute schwenkten auf das Porträt, wenn sie das damalige Bundeskanzleramt zeigten. Ein weiteres Denkmal wurde Adenauer 1998 mit einer Büste in der http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walhalla] bei Regensburg gesetzt.[http://www.welt.de/print-welt/article584004/Adenauer- zieht-in-die-Walhalla-ein.html Peter Schmalz: Adenauer zieht in die Walhalla ein.], Artikel in Welt] vom 15. September 1999 (abgerufen am 4. April 2012). Der W186|Mercedes-Benz 300], eine typische deutsche "Staatskarosse" der 1950er-Jahre, ist noch heute nach seinem prominenten Benutzer als Adenauer-Mercedes bekannt. Der originale Adenauer-Mercedes ist im der Geschichte der Bundesrepublik Deutschland] in http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bonn] ausgestellt. Adenauer-Stiftungen Zwei prominente Stiftungen tragen Adenauers Namen: Zum einen die parteinahe Stiftung der CDU in Augustin], die seit 1964 den Namen http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Konrad-Adenauer-Stiftung] trägt und auf die 1955 gegründete Gesellschaft für christlich-demokratische Bildungsarbeit zurückgeht, und zum anderen die Bundeskanzler-Adenauer-Haus] Rhöndorf, die noch im Todesjahr 1967 eingerichtet und 1978 in ihrer heutigen Form errichtet wurde. Die Konrad-Adenauer-Stiftung setzt sich national und international für politische Bildung sowie die Förderung der europäischen Einigung ein, unterstützt Kunst und Kultur, fördert begabte Studenten und Doktoranden mit Stipendien und dokumentiert und erforscht die geschichtliche Entwicklung der christlich-demokratischen Bewegung. Die Stiftung Bundeskanzler-Adenauer-Haus, die zu den fünf Politikergedenkstiftungen des Bundes] gehört, finanziert und organisiert die Erhaltung des früheren Wohnhauses Konrad Adenauers in Rhöndorf und dessen Zugänglichkeit im Rahmen öffentlicher Führungen. Ferner obliegen ihr Pflege und Ausbau des seit 1967 stetig wachsenden umfangreichen Adenauer-Archivs, aus dessen Beständen in Zusammenarbeit mit regelmäßig wissenschaftliche Editionen und Veröffentlichungen zu Leben und Werk Adenauers hervorgehen. Ferner gehört die Pflege des Adenauer-Grabs auf dem Rhöndorfer Friedhof zu den Aufgaben der Stiftung. Adenauer-Preise Etwa 20 Institutionen, darunter auch ausländische, vergeben http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Konrad-Adenauer-Preis]e. Seine Vaterstadt Köln ehrte ihn 2002 mit der Stiftung ihres (Stadt Köln)|Konrad-Adenauer-Preises], der alle zwei Jahre (undotiert) verliehen wird. Siehe auch * Adenauer], eine Auflistung der von Adenauer geführten Bundesregierungen * http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adenauer-Ära] Schriften (Auswahl) * Erinnerungen (4 Bände), Verlags-Anstalt], Stuttgart 1965–1968. ** Band 1: Erinnerungen 1945–1953. ISBN 3-421-01140-0, 1965 erschienen. ** Band 2: Erinnerungen 1953–1955. ISBN 3-421-01396-9, 1966 erschienen. ** Band 3: Erinnerungen 1955–1959. ISBN 3-421-01432-9, 1967 postum erschienen. ** Band 4: Erinnerungen 1959–1963. Fragmente. ISBN 3-421-01473-6, 1968 postum erschienen. Literatur Biografien * Franz Burda (Hrsg.): Konrad Adenauer. Bildband. Burda, Offenburg 1967. * Peter Koch, Klaus Körner: Konrad Adenauer. Patmos, Düsseldorf 2004, ISBN 3-491-96117-3. * Henning Köhler: Adenauer. Eine politische Biographie. Propyläen, Berlin 1994, ISBN 3-549-05444-0. * Hans Maier: Konrad Adenauer (1876-1967). In: Rheinische Lebensbilder, Band 6. Hrsg. von Bernhard Poll. Rheinland Verlag, Köln 1975, S. 233-256. * Hans-Peter Schwarz: Anmerkungen zu Adenauer. DVA, Stuttgart 2004, ISBN 3-421-05838-5. * Gösta von Uexküll: Konrad Adenauer. Mit Selbstzeugnissen und Bilddokumenten. Rowohlt, Reinbek 1976, ISBN 3-499-50234-8. Zu Lebensabschnitten * Rudolf Jungnickel: Kabale am Rhein. Der Kanzler und sein Monsignore. Wartburg, Weimar 1994, ISBN 3-86160-100-1. * Anneliese Poppinga: Meine Erinnerungen an Konrad Adenauer. DVA, Stuttgart, 1970, ISBN 3-421-01530-9. * Günther Schulz (Hrsg.): Konrad Adenauer 1917–1933. SH, Köln 2007, ISBN 978-3-89498-161-7. * Hans-Peter Schwarz: Adenauer. Der Aufstieg 1876–1952. DVA, Stuttgart 1986, ISBN 3-421-06323-0. * Hans-Peter Schwarz: Adenauer. Der Staatsmann 1952–1967. DVA, Stuttgart 1991, ISBN 3-421-06613-2. * Kurt Sontheimer: Die Adenauer-Ära. Grundlegung der Bundesrepublik. 3. Auflage. dtv, München 2003, ISBN 3-423-34024-X. Zu Einzelaspekten * Gustav Andreas Tammann/Engelbert Hommel (Hrsg.): Die Orden und Ehrenzeichen Konrad Adenauers. The orders and decorations awarded to Konrad Adenauer. Im Auftrag der Bundeskanzler-Adenauer-Haus]. Gottschalk, Bad Honnef 1999. ISBN 3-9806090-1-4. * Dieter Riesenberger: Das Ringen um die Entlassung deutscher Kriegsgefangener aus der Sowjetunion (1952–1955). In: Dieter Riesenberger: Den Krieg überwinden. Donat, Bremen 2008, ISBN 978-3-938275-44-3, S. 324–339. * Henning Sietz: Attentat auf Adenauer. Siedler, Berlin 2003, ISBN 3-88680-800-9. Historisch-kritische Bewertung * Wilhelm von Sternburg: Adenauer – Eine deutsche Legende. 2. Auflage, Aufbau, Berlin 2005, ISBN 3-7466-1714-6. Sonstiges * Hans-Joachim Gerboth: Meine Adenauer-Memo(a)iren. Von Karlchen Schmitz. dtv, München 1983, ISBN 3-423-01152-1. Filme * Archiv der Stadt Köln] (Hrsg.): Konrad Adenauer, Köln – die zwanziger Jahre, DVD (33 Min.), Köln 2007 * Adenauer – Stunden der Entscheidung]. TV-Dokudrama], http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/ARD] 2012. Drehbuch: Werner Biermann; Regie: Stefan Schneider; mit Joachim Bißmeier in der Titelrolle.Nikolaus von Festenberg: [http://www.spiegel.de/kultur/tv/konrad-adenauer-doku-drama-ueber-den- ersten-nachkriegskanzler-a-843918.html Ganz der Alte.] Online] vom 31. Juli 2012, abgerufen am 31. Juli 2012. * Rainer Hagen und Karl-Ernst Moring (beide NDR): 7-teiliger (je 45 min) Film über Adenauer. spiegel.de 26. Januar 1987: Rezension Weblinks * * * * * Adenauer-Portal der http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Konrad-Adenauer-Stiftung] und der Stiftung Bundeskanzler-Adenauer-Haus * menu_sel3=&menu_sel4= „Erinnerungen“ – Adenauers Memoiren von 1945–1963 * adrag/kap1_1/para2_19.html Konrad Adenauer in den der Reichskanzlei] * Konrad Adenauer bei Günter Gaus im Gespräch (1965): Teil 1, Teil 2, Teil 3, bei http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/YouTube], abgerufen am 5. Dezember 2010 Einzelnachweise ar:كونراد أديناور az:Konrad Adenauer bar:Konrad Adenauer be:Конрад Адэнаўэр bg:Конрад Аденауер bs:Konrad Adenauer ca:Konrad Adenauer co:Konrad Adenauer cs:Konrad Adenauer cy:Konrad Adenauer da:Konrad Adenauer el:Κόνραντ Αντενάουερ en:Konrad Adenauer eo:Konrad Adenauer es:Konrad Adenauer et:Konrad Adenauer eu:Konrad Adenauer fa:کنراد آدناور fi:Konrad Adenauer fr:Konrad Adenauer fy:Konrad Adenauer gl:Konrad Adenauer he:קונרד אדנאואר hr:Konrad Adenauer hsb:Konrad Adenauer hu:Konrad Adenauer id:Konrad Adenauer io:Konrad Adenauer it:Konrad Adenauer ja:コンラート・アデナウアー ka:კონრად ადენაუერი kk:Конрад Аденауэр ko:콘라트 아데나워 ksh:Konrad Adenauer la:Conradus Adenauer lb:Konrad Adenauer lt:Konrad Adenauer lv:Konrāds Adenauers mk:Конрад Аденауер ml:കോൺറാഡ് അഡനോവെർ mr:कोन्राड आडेनाउअर nds:Konrad Adenauer nl:Konrad Adenauer nn:Konrad Adenauer no:Konrad Adenauer oc:Konrad Adenauer pl:Konrad Adenauer pms:Konrad Adenauer pnb:کونراڈ ایڈینار pt:Konrad Adenauer qu:Konrad Adenauer ro:Konrad Adenauer ru:Аденауэр, Конрад sh:Konrad Adenauer simple:Konrad Adenauer sk:Konrad Adenauer sl:Konrad Adenauer sq:Konrad Adenauer sr:Конрад Аденауер sv:Konrad Adenauer ta:கொன்ராடு அடேனார் tg:Конрад Аденауер th:คอนราด อเดเนาร์ tr:Konrad Adenauer uk:Конрад Аденауер ur:کونارڈ ایڈنائر vi:Konrad Adenauer war:Konrad Adenauer yo:Konrad Adenauer zh:康拉德·阿登纳 Kategorie:Konrad Adenauer Kategorie:Bundeskanzler (Deutschland) Kategorie:Außenminister (Bundesrepublik Deutschland) Kategorie:Oberbürgermeister (Köln) Kategorie:Erfinder Kategorie:Preußischer Staatsrat Kategorie:Mitglied des Preußischen Herrenhauses Kategorie:Mitglied des Parlamentarischen Rates Kategorie:Bundestagsabgeordneter (Nordrhein-Westfalen) Kategorie:Vorsitzender der CDU/CSU-Bundestagsfraktion Kategorie:Landtagsabgeordneter (Nordrhein-Westfalen) Kategorie:Alterspräsident des Deutschen Bundestages Kategorie:Jurist in der Kommunalverwaltung Kategorie:Beigeordneter (Köln) Kategorie:Walhalla Kategorie:Historische Person der europäischen Integration Kategorie:Autobiografie Kategorie:Ehrenbürger von Baden-Baden Kategorie:Ehrenbürger von Berlin Kategorie:Ehrenbürger von Bonn Kategorie:Ehrenbürger von Köln Kategorie:Ehrenbürger von Trier Kategorie:Ehrenbürger der Universität zu Köln Kategorie:Ehrenbürger in der Lombardei Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Universität zu Köln Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Keiō-Universität Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Technischen Universität Berlin Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Albert-Ludwigs-Universität Freiburg Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Harvard University Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Waseda-Universität Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Yale University Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Columbia University Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Georgetown University Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der University of Maryland Kategorie:Ehrendoktor des Weizmann-Instituts für Wissenschaften Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Universität Teheran‎ Kategorie:Träger des Bayerischen Verdienstordens Kategorie:Wikipedia:Artikel-Feedback/Zusätzliche Artikel Kategorie:Träger des Leopoldsordens (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Träger des Ordens vom Kreuz des Südens (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Träger des Bundesverdienstkreuzes (Großkreuz in besonderer Ausführung) Kategorie:Mitglied der Ehrenlegion (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Knight Grand Cross des Order of St. Michael and St. George Kategorie:Träger des Ordens vom Goldenen Sporn Kategorie:Träger des päpstlichen Christusordens Kategorie:Träger des Verdienstordens der Italienischen Republik (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Träger des Falkenordens (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Träger des Ordens der Aufgehenden Sonne Kategorie:Träger des Ordens der Eichenkrone (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Träger des Ordens vom Aztekischen Adler (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Träger des Ordens vom Niederländischen Löwen (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Träger des Großen Goldenen Ehrenzeichens am Bande für Verdienste um die Republik Österreich Kategorie:Träger des Ordens El Sol del Perú Kategorie:Träger des Ordens des Befreiers San Martin Kategorie:Träger des portugiesischen Christusordens (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Träger des Turm- und Schwertordens (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Träger des Roten Adlerordens 4. Klasse Kategorie:Ehrenritter (Deutscher Orden) Kategorie:Magistral-Großkreuz-Ritter des Malteserordens Kategorie:Großkreuz-Ritter (Ritterorden vom Heiligen Grab zu Jerusalem) Kategorie:Karlspreisträger Kategorie:Korporierter im KV Kategorie:Zentrum-Mitglied Kategorie:CDU-Mitglied Kategorie:Person (Rheinland) Kategorie:Person (Bad Honnef) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1876 Kategorie:Gestorben 1967 Kategorie:Mann